projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
No Raft, No Jokes ¦ Legend of Zelda RANDOMIZED 10
Jared has to kill a lot of eye monsters to progress through this dungeon. Synopsis Jared is in dungeon 7, and has no idea where level 6 is. "But we'll find that shit!" "Knowing our luck, we need the raft." Jared makes a 'Who needs a map' joke. Jared finds a room that sucks. "That's one way to put it!" Jared finds an old man with a hint. Jared finds the enemy with the giant eyeballs and kills it easily. Jared finds more bombs. "Now let's see if you waste them." Jared finds the eye monster's brother. The pattern is different then it should be. Jared finds the Triforce room that has bombs in it. A third eye monster appears, and Jared is killed by it. "Ya did kill his whole family." Jared finds two fairies as he adventures back into the level. Jared is given the Triforce after the third eye monster is killed. It made sense as it was behind the boss. Jared is about to say that he needs to find the heart container, and it immediately appears. "10 episodes in and now you're taking notes!" A stelfos is carrying 5 dollars. Jared is surprised by a generous dungeon. The old man fires fire at him. "It's fire squared!" Jared finds a blocked off stairway, and finds a stairway to somewhere else in the dungeon. Jared gives a tip at how to find secrets in this game. "Knowledge is power! Even if it's retro game knowledge." Jared is surprised by a fourth eye monster. Jared is annoyed that there was a shortcut all the way back to the start of the dungeon. Jared kills the master bat. Jared reaches the end of the dungeon and has not found the items in this dungeon still. "Don't worry that raft is close! I can feel it!" Jared's controller starts to mess up. Jared wonders what he is missing. "A really obvious path you forgot." Jared finds a new room which has a stairwell. "I guess you're going a bit... stair crazy!" Jared gets bumped out of the room. Jared finds the red ring, which changes the color palette. Jared finds a fifth eye monster! Followed by a sixth which frustrates Jared. "It's like an apartment complex for these guys!" Jared uses up all his bombs. "Well maybe if you didn't waste that one we wouldn't be in this situation!" Jared needs to kill lots of enemies without being hit so he can get bombs. "That would be a first!" He gets hit. "Told ya so." Jared goes back to get the Triforce. Jared searches for more bombs and money in the overworld. Jared demands money from moblins. "What the hell? Are you a wizard?" "Lank needs bank!" Jared is afraid that of not being able to beat the game. He just wants to win. "That would be nice." Jared heads back into the dungeon to blow up the walls. "Man these old guys suck. Yada yada yada I'm old." Jared finds a new room, and finds the compass. "Huzzah!" He also finds the map. "MLG skills!" Jared gets brainpain. "Sooooooo a headache?" Jared gets the bomb upgrade. One dungeon is left. "GG2EZ" "Wow can you believe it! Only one more dungeon to go! Now we just have to, ya know. Find wherever the hell it's hidden. That won't be too hard... I hope. Category:Legend of Zelda RANDOMIZED Category:Videos